Galaxy Class Starship
"Make it so!" :- Captain of the KSS Enterprise, XJ-06 400px|thumb|''Galaxy''-class in space.All vehicles are a product of design compromise. Firepower, armour, cost and mobility are all contradicting quantities. No vehicle can have unlimited amounts of one without losing something else. As the Chinese Star Fleet began to form, ideas for a flagship were submitted on paper. Numerous designs ranging from the angular Constitution-class (宪法) all the way up to the super massive Scimitar-class War-bird (战刀). In the end though, the Galaxy-class (银河) was the ship that had it all. While the Constitution-class had exceptional range and was able to go from Earth to Pluto and back in one round trip lasting only 12 hours, its armor wasn't very good; even the slightest hit while the shields were down would cause immense damage and in one famous case, a "photon torpedo" went clean through the disk section without detonating, resulting in a massive hole and almost four years of space dock time. The Scimitar-class was the exact opposite. Equipped with almost every weapon known to mankind and armored extensively, the Scimitar-class was designed to make sure that nothing could get past it. In addition, it was also planned to be equipped with an incredibly large 'JADE' radiation generator that would be able to encompass an entire planet if fully charged; however, the ship and the prototype generator were scrapped at the last minute when the Atomic Kingdom realized how insanely expensive and slow it would be. The final and winning entry came soon after. With more armor and weapons then the Constitution-class and faster then the Scimitar-class with a cost balance somewhere in between, the Galaxy-class seemed to have it all. Another selling point was its looks; essentially an evolved Constitution-class, which had received quite a large amount of support before Galaxy-class came along, along with better protection and armament, it was love at first sight. With Galaxy-class getting full support, plans for eight ships were drawn but two were scrapped half way through drawing. the remaining six were named Galaxy (银河), Challenge (挑战), Enterprise (奋进), Venture (冒险), Excalibur (神剑), and Odyssey (Non-Literal Translation 奇迹). of these six, it is the Enterprise that has seen the most action and the favored ship to call in for support if things get into hot situations. It is said the Enterprise crew is the finest in all of Star Fleet. Shortly after the construction of the flagships, the Defiant-class escorts (蔑视级护卫舰) were commissioned and built. As more and more Defiants were being called into combat, the Galaxy class retired from planetary combat, and were no longer being built; it is the single most expensive war machine in the history of mankind, and had there been one less ship, the environmental problems in China would have been solved, along with the famine problems and a giant boost in average civil living standard. Usually they are docked at the Gate of Heavenly Peace Starport (天安门星际基地), located at the L3 Lagrange Point, as seen by Captain Bayard Fournier. They are now the symbol of Chinese power to the world, and are usually preserved carefully at the Starport, awaiting the annual National Day, when they will make a fly by above the Kingdom's capital. However, if a Galaxy does decide to show up on the battlefield (which is unusual, considering they can bombard surface targets with ease), opposing soldiers surrender instantly or escape as fast as they could, as they would rather face desertion charges than certain annihilation.